Merodeando con los Merodeadores
by Blue Kawaii
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando James empieza a ver a Lily como algo más, aparte de su enemiga mortal? ¿Qué pasa cunado Sirius descubre que esta enamorado, y no es una de esas citas de un día? ¿Qué pasa cuando Remus da su primer paso al amor? Oh! mis amigas hormonas...


"Merodeando con Los Merodeadores"  
  
por  
  
Blue Kawaii  
  
Capítulo 1:  
  
El día en que se fijo en su victima  
  
Aunque su vida era casi glamorosa, amaba ser bruja, iba la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería, su familia la apoyaba por ser lo que es, bueno, excepto su hermana Petunia, y adoraba a sus mejores amigas, solo había una cosa que no concordaba con su vida feliz, y eso fue el día en que James Potter, líder de Los Merodeadores, uno de los Griffindor mas codiciado, estrella del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, fijo su mirada en ella.  
  
Lilian Evans, o mejor conocida como Lily, era bonita y estudiosa. Con una paciencia y carácter de los mil demonios, pero era buena amiga. Tenia ojos verde esmeralda y una tupida mata de cabello rojo. Pudo haber sido prefecta si no fuera porque una de sus mejores amigas, por así decirlo, era mas inteligente, y eso que ella era muy aplicada.  
  
Heather Makovsky, unas de sus dos mejores amigas, de ascendencia Rusa, era vivaracha, con el mismo, aunque tal vez mas solo un poquito mas fuerte, carácter que Lily. Tenia ojos azules muy vivos, pero solían ensombrecerse cuando se enojaba o cuando se ponía triste. Su cabello era largo y rubio. Y al igual que Lily, era muy bonita.  
  
Danielle Wright, era su otra mejor amiga. En cambio de Lily y Heather, ella era tímida y reservada. Dulce y cariñosa, a quien quería. Y a la vez tenía grandes ideas, tal vez fue por ello que la asignaron prefecta para la casa Griffindor. Sus ojos se encontraban entre los colores miel y ámbar, y su cabello era largo y rizado, de color negro. Era maja. Y siempre tria una libretita, donde apuntaba todo lo que veia, o como se compartaban las personas, como si fuera una cientifica observando a sus rats de laboratorio; nunca le había enseñado a nadie esa libreta, ni siquiera a Lily o a Danielle.  
  
Ellas tres fueron amigas desde que se conocieron en su primer curso en Hogwarts, y nunca se han separado.  
  
Los Merodeadores, y grupo conformado por cuatro muchachos bastantes bromistas y codiciados por toda la escuela, solían llamarlas Las Menopausias. Pero eso fue antes de que James Potter, el Merodeador Líder, se fijara en Lilian Evans.  
  
James Potter, era presumido y arrogante. Y siempre trataba de sobresalir de los demás, cosa que disgustaba a Lily. Su cabello era desordenado, de color negro azabache, sus ojos eras cafés y usaba lentes.  
  
Su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, no se quedaba atrás. Era igual, o tal vez mas arrogante que James. Lo podías ver conquistando muchachas en su tiempo libre. Su cabello era negro, haciendo honor a su apellido, con mechones azules y tenia ojos grises.  
  
El intelectual de Los Merodeadores, Remus Lupin, era diferente a los otros dos, a el no le interesaba estas ligando muchachas, es mas, era un poco tímido en esas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser majo. Tenía ojos miel y cabello del mismo color.  
  
El torpe y distraído Peter Pettigrew, eso era, torpe y distraído. También era guapo, pero no como sus otros tres amigos. Su cabellos era medio rubio, era gordito y bajo, pero al igual que los demás, era codiciado.  
  
º º   
  
-¡Lily, espera! – grito Heather tratando de alcanzarla por uno de los pasillos del colegio  
  
-Déjala, Heather, esta tratando de huir de Potter – dijo tranquilamente Danielle  
  
-Lo se pero... no debería de huir también de nosotras  
  
-Es mas fácil ver a tres personas que a una sola –explicó Danielle – será mejor que vayamos a cenar me muero de hambre. Heather solo asintió.  
  
Cuando llegaron al gran comedor, algo o mas bien alguien, las intercepto.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿dónde esta?, ¿dónde tienen a MI Lily? – pregunto James en tono posesivo  
  
-¿TU Lily?, ja, sueñas Potter – dijo Heather en tono burlesco – ni en tus mas hermosos sueños  
  
-No estoy para bromas, Makovsky, ¿en donde escondieron a MI Lily? – repitió James, aun mas molesto  
  
-En 1º lugar, James, NO es tu Lily. En 2º lugar, nosotras no la hemos escondido en ningún lado. Y en 3º lugar será mejor que nos dejes cenar – dijo Danielle tranquilamente, después le lanzo una tierna sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la mesa  
  
-Vaya, eso si es saber hablar – se escucho una voz detrás de ellos - ¿no es así, Moony?  
  
-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Tu fiel Vasallo, Potter. El señoriíto Sirius Balck en persona – dijo Heather con una gran sonrisa – Ah, hola Lupin – saludo al otro muchacho detrás de Sirius  
  
-Hola, Makovsky – saludó Remus, después desvió su mirada asía donde se había sentado Danielle  
  
-Bueno, si no es mucha molestia será mejor que me vaya – dijo Heather dándose la media vuelta  
  
-No tan rápido, Makovsky – le llamó Sirius  
  
-Haz un favor a la humanidad, Black, y piérdete – contesto Heather sin voltearse   
  
-Eso fue muy mal educado, Makovsky, pero bueno puedes marcharte – dijo Sirius en forma de orden  
  
Heather se volteo a verlo y se inclino como si estuviera ante la mismas Reina Isabel.  
  
-Gracias su majestad, me retiro ahora mismo – dijo Heather sonriendo – es usted tan amable con nosotros los simples y pedestres mortales.... – dijo mientras se disponía a sentarse junto con Danielle  
  
-De nada plebeya – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa – y por siento, no soy el fiel vasallo de James  
  
-Como diga su, majestad – le grito Heather, desde su asiento  
  
-Sirius, ¿qué fue todo eso? – pregunto James extrañado  
  
-La misma rutina de siempre, Jemes – contesto Remus  
  
-Ja, Definitivamente si ustedes dos no acaban casados o no hacen un melodrama, me doy un tiro – sentencio James, mientras que Remes seguía mirando a Danielle – y tu Moony, deja de mirar tanto a Wright, que la vas a desgastar – dijo James, mientras que Sirius fingía no hacer caso de ninguno de los comentarios anteriores de James – Bueno yo seguiré buscando a mi Lily.  
  
-Ese estúpido y demente de Potter, me ha de estar buscando – murmuro Lily en su habitación - ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Me ha estando persiguiendo durante todo el día, y diciendo que soy SU Lily – se estremeció al acordarse  
  
La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió, haciendo que Lily se sobresaltara y casi le da un infarto.  
  
-Hola, Lily – se escucho a una voz  
  
-Ah, Hola, Molly – dijo Lily aliviada  
  
-Vaya, Lily, ahora tú y James, son la nueva noticia en Hogwarts – dijo Molly sentándose junto con Lily  
  
-Dios mío, que felicidad – dijo Lily sarcásticamente  
  
-Pero si ahora eres la envidia de todas las chicas de Hogwarts, incluyéndome – dijo Molly, para alegrarla  
  
-Pues te regalo a James, es un fastidio, el no me gusta  
  
-Solo te diré una cosa, Lily, conociéndolo, hará cualquier cosa para que te guste  
  
-Por mi, que traiga a China hasta Inglaterra, pero no conseguirá nada  
  
-Como quieras, Lily. Pero te estas perdiendo de un gran chico  
  
-Si, un gran chico con una GRAN ego  
  
-Bueno, me voy a cenar – dijo Molly despidiéndose – y por cierto, lo de traer China hasta Inglaterra, ten por seguro que se le pasara por la mente.  
  
Lily solo le sonrió, y le tiro una almohada, pero Molly ya había salido de la habitación.  
  
Molly Griffiths, era una muchacha vivaracha, del mismo curso que los demás, 5º. Era pelirroja y pecosa, regordeta y bajita. Era muy buena persona, siempre ayudando a los demás, se tomaba el papel de madre. Ella tiene dos hermanas gemelas, son trillizas. Una de ellas esta en Ravenclaw, Polly. Y la otra esta en Hufleppuf, Holly. Y ella, Molly, esta en Griffindor.  
  
A Lily le gruñía la tripa, y en lugar de esconderse, decidió mejor ir al Gran Comedor, pasara lo que pasara, y encontrarse con quien se encontrase. Solo que hubiera sido mejor morir de hambre, en esa ocasión.  
  
-¡Ah! – grito Lily – Será mejor que me sueltes Potter, o te dejare sin hijos. Estaban a pie de la escaleta, y James la sujetaba firmemente atrayéndola asia si, en un acto posesivo  
  
-Lily, ¿qué no entiendes que eres el amor de mi vida? – pregunto tristemente James  
  
-No puedes amar a alguien de la noche a la mañana ¿no te habrás tomado algún filtro amoroso? – pregunto Lily esperanzada  
  
-No, cariño, por cierto ¿cuántos hijos quieres tener? Yo quisiera unos 6 o 7...  
  
-Déjala en paz, Potter – dijo Heather, que acababa de llegar  
  
-James – dijo Danielle - seria mas fácil que aceptaras el rechazo que te da Lily, un corazón esperanzado por un amor falso, siempre da a tragedia, en cambio, si te resignaras al NO de Lily, las heridas se curaran mas rápidamente. Aunque, tal vez tu rechazo al aceptar la verdad, tenga algún motivo, dime, James, en tu niñez ¿nunca te arrollaron con un trailer?, si es así – Danielle sacó un papel con una mancha, como los que usan lo Psicólogos - ¿qué es lo que ves...?  
  
-Basta, Doctora, terminó la consulta –dijo Sirius, mientras que Remus, se quedaba viendo a Danielle, de nuevo - ¿Acaso siempre llebas esas hojas con manchas a todos lados?  
  
- No, solo los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes  
  
-Escúchenme bien - dijo James a Lily - haré lo que sea para que tú, Lily, me aceptes – dijo James fríamente – y ahora – soltó a Lily – será mejor que vayas a cenar, no quiero una esposa anoréxica.  
  
Las chicas salieron de la Sala Común de Griffindor, con una Lily muy molesta. Dejando a tres de Los Merodeadores solos.  
  
-Muy bien, Prongs – dijo Sirius, mientras reía – si no fuera porque yo estoy involucrado me lo creería todo  
  
-Chicos, no creo que sea muy buena idea – dijo Remus, preocupado – sus sentimientos son importantes  
  
-Vamos, Moony, son solo ellas, Las Menopausias, además es solo Evans – dijo James   
  
-Y por cierto, Moony – dijo Sirius - ¿qué tanto le ves a Wright? – pregunto en tono detectivesco   
  
-¿Yo? – pregunto Remus poniéndose rojo – no... nada... no... es solo... que, bueno, es que... lo que pasa es que... tiene un grano, si eso un grano... jeje... – dijo Remus, apenándose por lo que acababa de decir, él sabia que eso no era cierto.  
  
Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que el Retrato de la Señora Gorda dejo pasar el cuarto Merodeador.  
  
-Hola, chicos – saludó Peter. Los tres saludaron con la cabeza a su compañero – acabo de ver a Evans y las demás... Jemes, ¿piensas seguir con lo planeado?  
  
-Claro, Peter – contesto James muy seguro – No la he estando persiguiendo todo el día por nada  
  
-Sigo diciendo que...  
  
-No digas nada, Moony – contestó rápidamente Sirius – ellas han sido nuestras enemigas mortales de toda la vida – dijo mientras James y Peter asentían  
  
- Danielle si es mi amiga, bueno eso creo, a veces estudiamos juntos en la biblioteca...  
  
- Vaya, que romantisismo - dijo Sirius sarcastico  
  
-Escúchenme bien los tres – contesto seriamente Remus – no pienso ayudarlos con este plan esta vez – y agrego rápidamente – pero no los delatare, buenas noches – y así subió a su dormitorio  
  
-Como quieras – le contesto James tranquilamente  
  
En el dormitorio de los Chicos; como a las 11 de la noche  
  
- Marianne A´Lea de Ravenclaw, no esta nada mal - decía fantasiando Sirius  
  
- Yo prefiero a Jessica Welthon, tiene unas muy grandes - dijo James  
  
- Esta mal que engañes a Lily, Prongs - dijo Lupin - Anque ella sea chica, tambien tiene sentimientos  
  
- Moony, dejalo - dijo Peter - solo que - se aclaro la garganta - cuando se entere Evans de todo este ultraje, lo matara - se estremecio - y tal vez tambien a nosotros  
  
Sirius y James estaban a punto de decir algo, pero un toque de puerta los detubo  
  
- JAMES POTTER - grito una voz desde afuera  
  
- Tenemos compañia - dijo Sirius  
  
James se dirigío asía la puerta, la abrio y se encontro con una muchacha en pijama. Danielle Wight.  
  
- Hola, Danielle - dijo James algo asustado - ¿qué se te ofrese?  
  
- DAMELO - grito Danielle - ahora, sino te prometo que te descuartisare y tu sangre se la vendere a los vanpiros  
  
- Dios mio, que dulce eres - dijo Peter sarcastico  
  
- No se a que te refieres - dijo James, angelicalmente  
  
- Mi unicornio de peluche - dijo Danielle con la misma "dulzura" de antes  
  
- Sera mejor que se lo des ahora, Potter - dijo una voz detras de ellos - Ya me quiero dormir - dijo Heather   
  
- Hola Plebeya - dijo Sirius animadamente  
  
- Dejate de tus juegos, Black - dijo Hether bostesando - solo vine a acompañar a Danielle  
  
- Si, y a visitar a Black - murmuró Danielle, cosa que hizo que Remus riera, y Danielle, le lanzo una tierna sonrisa, lo que causo u extra-enrojesimiento por parte de Remus.  
  
- Moony esta rojo - dijo Sirus en forma de vurla - ¿qué demonios haces, Wright, para que él se ponga así?  
  
- No se de que hablas, Black - dijo Danielle abergonzada - pero lo importante aquí es que Potter me regrese a Unicornio  
  
- ¿Unicornio? ¿así se llama tu unicornio de peluche? Vaya que originalidad - dijo Sirius - pero no cambies de tema  
  
- Por favor, Balck, callate - dijo Heather - no es culpa que no admitan Danielle ni Lupin su amor...  
  
- Heather, ¿de qué bando estas? - pregunto Danielle rojisima y mas enojada que la Profesora Canuta (la de Cero en Conducta)  
  
- Tranquila - dijo Heather, y luego se dirijio a los merodeadores - para hacer enojar a Danielle solo tienen que dejarla sin comer, quitarle su libreta o unicornio - dijo riendo - y lo mas importante: quitarle sus chocolates  
  
- Mi unicornio AHORA  
  
- Deacurdo tomalo - dijo James, siendo extrangulado por Danielle  
  
- Gracias, James, que lindo eres - dijo Danielle dulcemente  
  
- Yo siempre  
  
- Bueno por lo menos ahora se que te voy a regalar para navidad  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
- Modestia - dijo Danielle  
  
- Por cierto Moony, yo no le veo ningun grano a Wright - dijo Peter  
  
- ¿Grano? - pregunto Danielle asustada  
  
- Si, Remus dijo que tenias un gran enorme y asqueroso grano   
  
- Yo no dije eso - se quejo Remus  
  
- Claro que lo dijiste, acurdate - dijo Sirius - fue cuando te preguntabamos que por que estabas viendo tanto a Danielle  
  
- Pero yo... - dijo Remus, rojisimo  
  
- Gracias, Lupin - dijo Danielle muy dolida - crei que eramos amigos - dijo mientas sali del cuarto muy triste  
  
- Tenian que ser hombres - les reprocho Heather - y peor aun: Merodeadores - dijo miestrs salia de la habitación, detrás de Danielle  
  
- ... pero... si somos... amigos... - murmuró Remus muy triste, por la estupidez que habia dicho  
  
- Y - dijo James - cuando vean a Lily diganle que sueñe con los angelitos que es lo mismo que conmigo... - gritó para que lo alcanzaran a escuchar  
  
- ¿Cómo supo que tu tenias su peluche? - pregunto Remus, ya cuando se habían hido las chicas  
  
- Pues, porque ella sabe que cuando su peluche no esta es porque yo se lo quite... siempre se lo quitaba cunado eramos niños, somos casi hermanos, siempre peleamos cunado nuestras familias se juntan en vacaciones  
  
- Que envidia - murmuro Lupin, nadie lo escucho  
  
Las Familias Potter y Wright eran grandes amigas, simpre se juntaban muy amenudo, y por consiguiente, James y Danielle se conocian desde que eran pequeños, como había dicho James, eran casi hermanos, siempre los veias peleando.  
  
Al día siguiente...  
  
- Rápido - dijo Heather a sus compañeras - Que llegamos tarde para desayunar  
  
- No quiero ir - dijo Lily, tapandose con su almohada  
  
- Ni mucho menos yo - dijo Danielle, observandose en el espejo de baño  
  
- Lily - dijo Heather - te aseguro que si Potter te hace algo, lo mando a volar - Lily solo hizo una mueca - y tu Danielle... ¿Qué te pasa? Nunca rechazas la hora de alguna comida...  
  
- Es Lupin - sentencio Lily  
  
- ¿Lipin? - pregunto Heather - ...ah... ya comprendo... fue lo de ayer, lo que dijo del grano  
  
- ¿Necesitas mas explicaciones? - pregunto Danielle enfadada  
  
- Vamos, estoy segura que no lo dijo en serio, además... ¿desde cunado te importa lo que los Merodeadores digan?  
  
- En 1º lugar porque Lupin es mi amigo, supuestamente, en 2º porque que tal si si es cierto...  
  
- No tienes nada - dijo Lily - estas igual de bonita que siempre  
  
- Estabien... solo ire porque tengo hambre... - dijo Danielle saboreandose un rico cereal de chocolate  
  
- Esa es la Danielle que conosco - dijo Heather feliz - y tu Lily vienes ¿verdad?  
  
- Pues ya que me queda...  
  
Fin del Capítulo 1:  
  
El día en que se fijo en su victima  
  
----- NOTAS DE LA AUTORA-----  
  
¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Remus dejara de mirar a Danielle?, ¿Heather y Sirius harán su Melodrama?, ¿Lily sabrá algún día la verdad? Seguramente, pero no en el siguiente capítulo, porque si no, seria una historia muy corta, ¿algún día mis preguntas dejaran de ser estúpidas? ¿por qué sigues leyendo mis preguntas? ¿Te agradan mis preguntas?  
  
Esto fue el 1º capitulo de este fanfic, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen RR por cualquier cosa, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, con gusto les contestare.  
  
ACLARACI"N: Los Merodeadores, Lily Evans, Hogwarts, etc, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling , la reina de la escritura, ©Warner Bros. 2004 , aunque estoy ahorrando para comprar los derescho de Harry Potter a Rowling, si se los vendio a Warner Bros., seguramente a mi tambien...  
  
† amor y luz no solo nos guíen a través de este sueño †   
  
sino por el resto de nuestras vidas   
  
PD No soy mas linda porque no me levante mas temprano  
  
PD2 vayan a ver Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban 


End file.
